Collection of RolePlays
by Inexplicable Delight
Summary: Rin wants to destroy Miku. And she's drunk. What will happen when Len's involved? Rated T for funnez.


CoRP: 1

Len was reading his book when he was interrupted by his sister, Rin.

"Len~!" She called.

"What do you want?" he asked, slightly annoyed because he actually really like that book.

"I have an awesome idea!" she exclaimed.

"Well," he asked so this could be over with. "What is it?"

"We kill Miku~!" she said all cheery like.

Len was wondering what the heck was going through his sister's head. "Rin," he asked with caution. "Are you alright?"

"Of course I am. Why do you say that?"

"N-no reason."

"So," she went all serious like. "Are you in?"

"Um, wouldn't we get in trouble?" he asked.

"NOPE!" she yelled/whispered. "That's why I have a plan."

He leaned in closer.

Then she whispered, "We'll shut her down!"

He stopped leaning. "How are we going to do that?"

She smiled. "Don't worry!" She said. "Just follow my lead!"

They walked over to Miku's room.

"Miku!" Rin said as she barged in. "We need to use your computer!"

Miku turned about on her swivel chair. "Why?" She asked suspiciously while raising an eyebrow.

Len spoke up. "We just needed to do something. And since our computer is busted, we just thought…" he trailed off.

She jumped right off the seat. "Of course you guys can use my computer. Just tell me when your done~." She walked out of the room.

Miku always had a thing for Len, and it was very obvious.

'_Bitch_,' Rin thought.

They both ignored the swivel chair and just stood in front of the computer.

"Good!" Rin exclaimed. "She's logged on! Now, Len, type~!"

"Why do I have to do it?" He asked, annoyed. "It's your plan."

"Because *hic* I have orange juice one my *hic* fingers."

"Uh, Rin" He asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah *hic* of course!"

But what Len didn't know, Rin got into Meiko's beer stash and had a little too much. "Now type!"

"Alright, alright, jeez." He started typing, trying to access Miku's system controls.

After a few minutes of typing, he finally stopped.

"Okay, done. Now all we need no to is to hit the button and-"

But before he was done talking, he saw Rin collapse on the floor.

"Rin?" Len panicked. "Rin?"

"Len…is…a…shota…" What?

"What did you say?" Wait, crazy ideas (thought it was common for her to have them), hiccupping, collapsing…

"You're drunk!" Len yelled while pointing at her and stading up.

"Rin! Get up now!" He yelled again.

"Quiet…shota…" she mumbled.

"RIN, GET UP NOW BEFORE I SQUISH YOUR ORANGES!" He pulled out an orange.

That woke Rin up. She sat up and snatched the orange.

"Thanks." She took a bit of it. Somehow, the way she was acting was pissing him off.

"I'm going to squish all your orange!" He pulled out another bag of oranges.

"Not if I squish you first!" she was about to get the road roller out, but Len stopped her.

"Sorry. I took the keys and hot wired it so you couldn't hot wire it," he said with a smirk. (A/N: I don't know if you can do that or not, just say that you can. XD)

"Give me the keys or I will throw your precious bananas on the freeway!"

"Ha!" Then he put all her oranges in the garbage disposal.

At the sight of this, Rin had tears in her eyes.

"You," sniffle, "Y-you-you JERK!" She yelled. She stormed out of the house.

"Rin!" he called out. "Wait!"

Oh boy.

'_Ah crud. Why did I just do that?_'

With that thought, he ran after her.

"Rin!" he called out. "Rin!" he called out again. "RIN!" he finally yelled.

He heard sobbing from behind the orange tree.

"Rin," he called. "I know your behind there."

"G-go away," he heard.

He did just the opposite. He went behind the tree, and stood in front of her.

"I told you to go away," Rin said/sobbed.

"Well, I'm not going to do that," he clearly.

"Please, Onii-Chan*," she said while activating *adorable power*

"Rin, that ain't gonna work," he said.

"Why did you even come here?" she shouted as she deactivated *adorable power*

"Because, I wanted to apologize."

"But, can I ask you something? Why did you do it? I mean, I'm sortas okay with it, but this wasn't the first time. Sometimes you-"

But she didn't get a chance to finish with Len's lips on hers.

After a moment he stopped kissing her.

"Let's just go home," Len said tiredly.

Rin just nodded.

Miku sat on the sofa watching TV, completely alive.


End file.
